Together Again
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Sophocles Braveheart is finally reunited with his father. Read & review, please!


**TOGETHER AGAIN**

**The skies were dark in my dream. Thick storm clouds covered the world like a blanket, all heavy, black, & pendulous.**

**It was cold in my dream, too. I remember shivering wildly & drawing my purple trenchcoat around myself to keep warm.**

"**Sophocles..."**

**I gasped when I heard the mysterious ghostly call of my name. It was the voice of my father!**

**Had he gotten out of jail? Was someone before me able to bail him out?**

**Whatever the reason, I was ecstatic. Arms outstretched, I ran towards a pale light that began to take shape...**

**But before I could embrace the heavenly figure, he had already flown up into the sky, out of my reach.**

**The dream ended with my tears falling to the ground, & my chest heaving with sobs...**

**I began to toss & turn in my small bed, moaning & wailing pitifully in my sleep. I didn't notice the actual tears streaming down my cheeks, or my wife Evian trying to shake me awake.**

"**Soph," my little songbird whispered softly as she touched me, "Sophie, dear, wake up!"**

**And so I did, breaking free from my helpless situation I imagined I had recently gone through.**

**I looked around my alley-house, which was quiet & empty in the early morning. I was expecting to see my father...but reality sank in. My old mouse wouldn't get out of jail until I got enough money to bail him out, & that would take forever, since I earned about 29 guineas a month for my public performances, out of the desired 100,000 pounds.**

**I knew Evian & I had recently received a lot more money than we used to, but it wasn't enough. Father was getting old, & I wanted so desperately to see his face again before he died.**

**As I fell into a trance, Evian gingerly placed her paw on my shoulder, & asked in concern, "You had the dream again?"**

**I simply nodded, not really paying attention to my wife.**

"**Don't worry, dear," she said as she kissed my cheek & hugged me. "We'll get your father out of jail soon. In the meantime, go back to sleep."**

**I did just that. However, my slumber was still plagued by nightmares of Father...**

**

* * *

The iron door creaked as it swung open. A tall stranger in a hooded trenchcoat walked to the front desk of the police's quarters of the London Mouse Jail.**

**At the desk, a red-haired bobby, McBrusque, was busy playing with a cube puzzle. Too busy to notice the mouse coming in...**

"**Sir..." said the mouse abruptly, startling Constable McBrusque, who dropped his cube puzzle on the floor as he jumped out of his chair.**

**As he tried to calm himself down, Constable McBrusque said nervously in his thick Scottish accent, "Yes...how may I help ye?"**

**The stranger placed a large bag of jingling pounds onto the desk in front of McBrusque. The constable stared wide-eyed at the sack, then at the stranger, whose face was hidden from view.**

"**Will this be enough," the mouse said, "to bail out a Mr. Socrates Braveheart from prison?"**

**The still-shocked bobby weakly nodded his head, & said, "Yes..." Then he got out of his chair, & led the stranger in the trenchcoat to the debtors' cells...**

**

* * *

Again I dreamt about Father. This time we were flying through the sky, & I desperately tried to catch up with him.**

**I began to cry again, groping for something I desperately wanted, but I knew I could not have.**

"**Father...Father," I moaned pitifully as I sobbed in my sleep.**

**Just then, my shoulder felt warm as someone rested his hand on it. I heard a familiar voice comfort me, "I'm right here, son!"**

**I immediately opened my eyes & gazed at the mouse who woke me up. Then I rubbed my glazzies & blinked them twice, making sure I still wasn't dreaming.**

**I wasn't.**

**I was happy beyond belief. Ecstasy began to swell through me! _Could it be? _It was!**

**My tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy as I tightly embraced my father.**

**Father wiped my tears away & patted my black hair, as he whispered gently into my ear, "It's all right, son...everything's OK. We're together again."**

**And I thanked my lucky stars for bringing back the one thing in my life that mattered most.**

**FINI**


End file.
